Talk:Karsi
Hair colors Nothing major, but I'm still a little disappointed that we haven't had any blonde members of the Free Folk as of season 5. Since Birgitte Sørensen was blonde (as shown on her profile picture) I figured we would see a badass blonde Free Folk chieftainess appear this upcoming episode. Which reminds me; does anyone think that Val will make an appearance in the show? I would really want to see her, but since she doesn't play a significant or major role in the novels, I'm afraid that she won't make an appearance. Thoughts anyone? – Asguardian (talk) 19:12, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Tumblr would cry nazism or something no doubt, just like they cry racism because a universe based on medieval europe has white people in it. A majority of the blondes we've seen on the show are either portrayed as mad women or whores. Of course we have Brienne who is generally a kind and badass warrior, but I'm personally not that interested in her. Bah, enough with my complaints. Last night's episode was simply too awesome, and I really liked Karsi. Why does all the badass and interesting women have to die? RIP Karsi! :( - Asguardian (talk) 15:14, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, too bad she was killed off already. I would not have minded looking at her for several more episodes -- hot! Indeed, I wish I could've seen more of her. While she's not exactly hot, I do find Karsi beautiful. Argh, why did you do this D&D? A man can't stand the pain of losing a great female character... :'( - Asguardian (talk) 16:19, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Name provided Now that we know the name of the character —Karsi—, can an admin change the title of the page accordingly? Thanks! —ArticXiongmao (talk) 22:14, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I changed the title myself. I don't think you need to be an admin to change the page titles. --Gladiatus (talk) 07:22, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, today I learnt two things: 1) Anyone can change the page titles, and; 2) I am stupid. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 09:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) This thread is a pointless waste of time, Asguardian. 11:52, June 1, 2015 (UTC)Jonney Wight picture That isn't Karsi, you see her wake up at the end of the resurrection sequence -_- Ice-River clans Once again, Dragon Demands, you're removing official show information purely because it's different from the books. How many times exactly are we going to go through this? There is zero reason to think that Karsi being an ice-river clan elder is a mistake: you simply want it to be! In the books, yes, Mance tells Jon that "everyone hates the ice-river clans"; in the show that line is specifically used to refer to the cave people, so you're entire argument automatically becomes null. And so what if it's only mentioned in Karsi's entry (the only place where it would be relevant)? What's your point?--The White Winged Fury 18:08, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Because the ice-rivers aren't even near the coasts. It's like calling them "the Mountain clans" but having their clothing decorated with seashells for no logical reason. I do hope that the usual post-season design interviews eventually clarify this. I've tried tweeting the actress but got no response. Questions I sent in to the costumes department may stand a greater chance of getting a response. So expect update on this soon.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:27, June 28, 2015 (UTC)